


After the Torture-fying

by SweetHoney1085



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHoney1085/pseuds/SweetHoney1085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after War Stories. Now that everyone is rescued and back on Serenity, Zoe and Wash have some catching up to do in their bunk. Wash isn't up to his full strength, so Zoe is gonna have to do all the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Torture-fying

**Disclaimer: I did not create Firefly, Serenity, or the characters I just wrote about. This is not for profit, just for fun.**

“We’ll be in our bunk…” I said as I grabbed my wife’s hand and dragged her out of the kitchen. After the day and a half I had had, the torture like nothing else in my life ever, all I wanted was to feel Zoe’s legs wrapped around me.

I stumbled a little bit on our way back to our bunk, I still wasn’t up to my fell strength yet. Zoe put an arm around my waist and helped me to carry my weight a bit. Once inside, she didn’t waste any time, which is just the way I like it. She took off my blue button-up shirt. Those buttons never stood a chance. Her fingers flew in a nimble whirl of motion. My shirt was opened in the front; my chest bared. I had a sizable gash high up on the right, and some bruising around my midsection, but aside from that I was relatively unscathed. 

She looked at me, with something in her eyes I couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t pity, fear, maybe? She touched her hand to my cheek, slowing down a little, “I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you,” she said, her voice quiet.

I turned my face so that it faced into her palm, and kissed it tenderly, “You are never going to have to find that out 我的女神, I will always be here for you. I’m good with the adventure-laden bonding, I’ve had my fill. Give me a nice boring cockpit, and a big bed to share with you, and I will be a happy man for the rest of my life.”

Zoe nodded at me, tears brimming in her big brown eyes. Without another word, she stripped off her orange over-shirt and belt. The black sleeveless thingy she was wearing and her pants came off in less than the blink of an eye. The only thing she still had on was her shoe-string necklace, a memento from the war. She was standing before me, her caramel skin naked as well, a piece of caramel without any chocolate on it. Maybe her hair could be the chocolate. Yeah, sure. She was standing there with her naked skin like caramel with her chocolate hair on top of her head, right where it should be. 

A gleam of amusement came to her eyes, replacing the trepidation that had been there only moments before. She leaned in and pressed her naked body to my…less than naked body. She was quick to remedy that though, kissing my neck while sliding my shirt gently off of my shoulders. She crumpled it into a ball with a smirk and threw it against the wall so it bounced. She never took her eyes off of me as she undid my pants, slipping it over my bare ass so that I could step out easily. Which I did. 

She kept pressing against me, and began guiding me backwards to our bed. I fell down onto it with a small thud. 

“Ouch! Sunnuva 熊貓他媽的婊子！”

“Awww, my poor baby.” She was standing over me, with her hands on her shapely hips, her legs standing about shoulder’s length apart. 

“Zoe, as much as I would like to take you now in a manly fashion, I’m not sure that my body is exactly up for it.”

“You certainly seem to be…up for it.”

I looked down. She was right.

“That’s not exactly the problem,” It never was, with her. 

“Let’s see…maybe we can find a way to work with what we’re given.”

She cocked an eyebrow at me, and a slow smile spread over my face. I had an idea as to where her mind was, and I liked it. 

I crawled on my back up the bed, so that I was laying on the actual pillows, and didn’t have to sit up anymore. My abs were killing me still, and that was more effort than I felt like putting forth. With cat-like grace, my beautiful wife joined me on the bed. She began kissing on my legs, working her way up inch by inch. She took her gorram time about it too, so that I had my hands on my face and was already moaning before she ever reached the place where my legs met. 

She did, of course. Finally. And when she did, she took me fully into her mouth in one long motion. She wrapped her lips tightly around my already rock hard cock, and moved up and down, her mouth warm and wet. Her tongue danced and swirled around the tip, massaging it in teasing strokes. 

I looked down at her, and saw her glorious mane of curls bobbing up and down. When she reached and wrapped her hand around my shaft to start working it in time with her mouth, I just about lost it.  
“哦，我的上帝......不要停，不要停止！” The words tumbled out of my mouth, mindless ranting of a madman on the brink of existence. To go so quickly from the death’s door to feeling so very alive…it’s a lot to process all in one day. 

She made like this was an act of worship, her tongue and mouth forming prayers around my shaft. The sounds she made, little murmurs of pleasure as I filled her, made my entire body quiver. I never wanted it to end and I never wanted to stop watching her. When she took all of me into her mouth, her cheek and throat muscles working in tandem, and she uttered a deep, stifled moan, my eyes rolled back in my head. 

I held the back of her head hard, her curls tickling my hand. I lost all control over my body as my hips started pumping wildly against her. My muscles tensed and coiled in anticipation of what came next. The knot in my cock ached and tightened, but I luxuriated in these sensations. For a moment, I saw nothing. I rode the spasms in darkness.

I felt warm. Every part of my body felt warm, from my head to…well, my head. The warmth traveled slowly through my entire body, encompassing me. My cock was so warm, I could feel my blood rushing into it in a great flood as I spent myself into her glorious mouth. I saw a sparkling darkness behind my closed eyelids. 

But she didn’t stop, my 烏木天使. No, she continued her sucking, gentler now, milking my cock for every last drop. I laid there under her, my body twitching a bit. When I finally stopped moving, she stopped and smiled up at me. 

 

“That was 他媽的精彩我的戰士天使”  
“Haha! Her laugh was my very favorite kind of music, “You’re a warrior now too husband, and it would be good of you to not forget it.”  
“Not sure that’s likely to happen, after the torture-fying and all.”

She crawled up the bed, and laid down in my arms, resting her head on my chest. The non-injured parts. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of her. This was the life. The life I had always wanted, the life I had dreamed of but had never dreamed possible. I have the stars, and I have my Zoe. What more could a man ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> 我的女神 my goddess
> 
> 熊貓他媽的婊子 panda fucking whore
> 
> 哦，我的上帝......不要停，不要停止！Oh my god…don’t stop, don’t ever stop!
> 
> 烏木天使 ebony angel
> 
> 他媽的精彩我的戰士天使 fucking wonderful my warrior angel


End file.
